Fairytale Gone Right
by Skandar-Loves-Redvines
Summary: But this isn't right, she thinks. It was always the beautiful princess who sang, her melodious voice ringing through the woods; all the animals pitching in. That was just the way the fairytales went...


**Disclaimer – Harry Potter, obviously, doesn't belong to me. It belongs to the most awesome person currently living on Earth – Joanne Kathleen Rowling… **_**Big Girls Don't Cry**_** belongs to Fergie… And the lyrics (from **_**And I Love You**_**) in the middle of the story belong to the (living) Beatles. I **_**really**_** need to start owning stuff, don't I???  
A/N –I know that I haven't updated in **_**ages**_**, and I give you full permission to Crucio my butt off, okay??? But, I do actually (kinda) have an excuse this time! First of all, school started a while ago, and for some reason, this year, my teachers decided it would be fun to give us twice the homework we normally get… "Preparing us for college" they say… Psh, what nonsense… And secondly, I have also become thoroughly obsessed with Twitter (my account is Drishti3693), which, obviously, is all my fault, but takes up most of my time (along with my truckloads of homework)… So, my dear readers, as I beg for your forgiveness, I present you with a brand new oneshot to make up for my long absence… Enjoyyy!!! (and try not to Crucio too hard???)**

**P.S. – If you can guess who the characters are before the ending, kudos to you… ^_^**

*******

"_Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending, do they?"_

_-Big Girls Don't Cry, by Fergie_

*******

**Fairytale Gone Right**

_By Drishti Choudhury_

*******

The sweet notes of his song can be heard through the garden, echoing gently. The flowers dance; the trees whistle in the wind; all their soft music adding to the beauty of the song.

But this wasn't right, she thinks. It was always the beautiful princess who sang, her melodious voice ringing through the woods, all the animals pitching in. That was just the way the fairytales went.

"_And yet_," she thinks, "_has any of this been a fairytale? My Prince Charming is far from golden-haired knight who can do no wrong."_

The next thought that occurs to her is a pondering; is there truly anybody in this world who is a shining knight, who does no wrong? She decides against it, canceling out her thoughts of a Prince Charming. She smiles as she thinks of who she has instead.

_"Who needs a Prince Charming when you have someone like __**my**__ fiancé?"_

It always brought a smile to her face; to say those words – "my fiancé". It had always been her older sister with the multiple boyfriends. Hers was never the face displayed at all the fancy balls; she was never the one with a dinner date every other night. Never in her wildest dreams would she have thought that _she_ would be the one getting married first.

His voice rings through again, pure and clear, the words quite easy to make out.

"_Bright are the stars that shine,  
Dark is the sky,  
I know this love of mine,  
Will never die,  
And I love her."_

It startles her that he knows these words. They are from her favorite song, but it isn't the type of song you'd expect to come from his mouth. Honestly, she can't imagine the words to _any_ songs coming from his mouth. That was why it is such a surprise when she walks into the garden to hear his voice ringing through the other side of the hedge. His voice is still making that lovely melodious music, and she stops to listen.

"_Bright are the stars that shine,  
Dark is the sky,  
I know this love of mine,  
Will never die,  
And I love her."_

She stops suddenly. She realises that that is the end of the song, which means he'd be coming through any second now. How would he react to her listening to his singing behind the hedge? He might consider it spying; and intrusion of his privacy.

_"Though, really, it isn't so private if he's singing out in the open, in the middle of our yard,"_ she thinks, suppressing a giggle. She has to force herself not to laugh as she ducks beneath a flower-adorned birdbath, designed to accentuate the lilies that are now in bloom.

He whistles as he walk forward, appearing through the hedge. His hands are in his pockets, and his face is casual, not looking at all like he was singing just moments ago. He stops to look at the flowers, admiring the violets, and taking in the roses. He had always loved roses.

She holds her breath as he approaches, ready to run if he spots her. The small, yet still sane part of her brain tells her that what she is doing is silly, but the larger, childish part of her tells her that it would be worse if he discovered her.

He hears a rustle behind him, and he whips around, sure that he saw a flash of pale blue run past him. He follows the nearly-silent crunching of leaves a little ahead of him, and when the mysterious figure stops a little while later, he is startles by who it is.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hello," she mumbles. "I was… looking at the flowers?" She pleads mentally that he'll believe the lie. However, he is not an accomplished Legillimens for nothing. She feels her mind being scanned, and though she tries hard to fight against it, she senses mental images of his singing surfacing in her mind. The sensation stops, and his eyes are as cold and grey as ever, but for the first time, she sees a hint of embarrassment in his eyes.

"You… You heard that?" he asked, lowering his eyes. Now she is embarrassed, as well.

"I really didn't mean to. Honestly. I was just walking by, and I heard your voice, and I just couldn't resist staying and listening. You sounded brilliant." Her face is growing redder and redder by the second. "Are you angry?" she asks timidly. He shakes his head, but no words come from his mouth. Quite a contrast, she thinks, from the beautiful tune emerging from it just moments ago.

"Was I good?" he asks after a long silence.

"What?" she asks.

"My singing. Was it good?" She nods silently, giving a shy smile.

"It was marvelous. That's why I stayed to listen. I wouldn't have stayed if you sounded like a troll," she says, her tone playful. His features light up in a smile. He bends forward suddenly, and it is a minute before she realises that he is hugging her. She holds on tighter, enjoying the warmth of his arms.

"Draco?" she asks.

"Yes, Astoria?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

And they stop hugging, instead walking hand in hand through the flourishing garden, their voices entwined together as one.

"_Bright are the stars that shine,  
Dark is the sky,  
I know this love of mine,  
Will never die,  
And I love her."_

***

**I did it!!! I actually finished a oneshot in less than a year!!! I.. am… so.. **_**proud of myself**_**!!! Anyway, back to the story:**

**Did anybody guess the characters before I told? I hope not, because that means I did a good job. If so, then, either you are really good at detective work, or I am a terrible writer. (I sincerely hope it is the first choice… ^_^)**

**And a note for you all, the reference to roses, "**_**He had always loved roses."**_** was my way of indicating that Scorpius **_**must**_** marry Rose, so that they can have little Malfoy babies together!!! I've even decided on names! Leo and Lyra Malfoy, both of which are constellations, so they still follow Black family tradition.**

**And the song, **_**And I Love Her**_**, by the Beatles, was actually only brought into this story by accident. I was looking up every Beatles song starting with an "A" for a bet with a friend, and I found this, and thought that it seemed pretty perfect for the theme of this story. The part where it says, "**_**Bright are the stars that shine,"**_** refers to Astoria's name, because there is a debate going on about whether it's "Astoria" or "Asteria", and "Asteria", having to do with stars in Latin, tied into that line perfectly. And where it goes, "**_**Dark is the sky," **_**was meant to refer to Draco's dark past.**

**The link to the site where I got these lyrics from is: ****http://www beatleslyricsarchive ?songID=53****... (replace the spaces with period/dot/thingies… You know, one of these things: '.')**

**I think that's about it for now…. I hope you guys liked the story!!! ^_^**


End file.
